A personal vaporizer system can be used in the electronic cigarette market where it is also called atomizing electronic cigarette.
This type of personal vaporizer system is composed of a power source, usually a battery, which is contained in housing, a liquid storage component and an atomizer. The atomizer is a system composed of a small liquid permeating material and an electric heater. The atomizer requires a delivery e-liquid system to continuously produce vapor. Most of the devices that imitate the cigarette form factor use an e-liquid delivery system. On this application, it is stated that an e-liquid is a liquid solution that is included on a reservoir and is heated by the heating element. Some solutions contain a mixture of nicotine and flavorings, while others release a flavored vapor without nicotine. This delivery system consists of a heating element surrounded by an e-liquid-soaked material that acts as an e-liquid holder or has a deposit, and a wicking material that transport the liquid to the coil to be vaporized. Different wicking systems are employed some rely on gravity to bring the e-liquid to the wick and coil assembly whereas others rely on capillary action, but all allow a permanent connection of the e-liquid storage component with the atomizer or wick and coil assembly.
A standard heating element is composed of a metal alloy wire, containing iron, aluminum and chromium that is wrapped around a silica cable. Usually the heating element is welded to an electrically conductive wire also welded to the main body of the atomizer that will be electrically connected to the power source, the battery. To weld these metals, materials like tin and silver are used.
The document US2011277757 discloses a personal vapor inhaling unit. The document discloses an electronic flameless vapor inhaler unit that may simulate a cigarette that has a cavity which receives a cartridge in the distal end of the inhaler unit. The cartridge brings a substance to be vaporized in contact with a wick. When the unit is activated, and the user provides suction, the substance to be vaporized is drawn out of the cartridge, through the wick, and is atomized by the wick into a cavity containing a heating element. The heating element vaporizes the atomized substance. The vapors then continue to be pulled by the user through a mouthpiece and mouthpiece cover where they may be inhaled.
The document WO2013159245 discloses an electronic cigarette comprising a separate cartridge unit and a vaporizer unit. The cartridge unit may have a cartridge tube containing a liquid with a seal sealing the liquid within the cartridge tube. The vaporizer unit may have a piercer and a heater, with the front side of the vaporizer unit moveable into engagement with the cartridge unit, causing the piercer to pierce the seal in preparation for use of the electronic cigarette. A battery may be connected to a back side of the vaporizer unit. The vaporizer unit may also have an electronic circuit electrically connected to the heater and to an inhalation sensor.
The document US2013220315 discloses an electronic vaporizer. The electronic vaporizer includes a cartridge that facilitates provision of a vaporized solution to an individual. The cartridge includes a housing that includes an interior, wherein the housing is one of a polymer housing or a ceramic housing. The cartridge also includes a heating element located in the interior of the housing, wherein the heating element is configured to vaporize a solution for oral provision to the individual. The vaporizer may also include a power harvesting device operative to acquire energy from the environment for use with powering the heating element.
Scientific reports already demonstrate the presence of particles and/or nano particles of tin, silver, iron, nickel, aluminum, and silicate in the vapor aerosol. Many of these elements are known to cause respiratory distress and disease. The presence of these particles in the vapor, through the vaporized e-liquid, is directly related with the exposition time of the e-liquid with the atomizer. None of the documents above mentioned provided a solution that can reduce this exposition of the e-liquid with the particles and/or nano particles used on the welding of components.